Hate
by 16RedPoppet
Summary: He was a man, running from his past. She was a girl, afraid of what she would become. What brought them together will tear them apart.
1. I Remember

**Hey guys! I'm bored, so I decided to write a story off the top of my head. Yay! Go me!**

**Let's get this show on the road!**

**This is kind of a depressing story at the beginning, because Riven's past (the first bit in italics) is like my life. Except I'm not running away any time soon.**

* * *

_"We are going to run away from here. Far away, where no one will find us."_

He was a man on the run from his past.

_"But then I wanted to change. __Because I saw what they became."_

She was a girl, afraid of what she would become.

_"I hate you!"_

What brought them together will tear them apart.

* * *

_I shut off my ears as the screaming behind my door continued. That was how it was every night, for years. _

_"You fucking bastard! Get out of my life! I'm going to get you evicted!"_

_My dad stayed trapped in his office, with my mum banging on the door._

_"Fuck off!"_

_"Open the door!"_

_"No! Because you are going to hurt me! Stop being so violent!"_

_"I'm not happy here! Leave! Go away and never come back!"_

_I finally decided to speak up._

_"Mum! Dad! Shut up! We can hear you!"_

_"Oh! Shut the fuck up, Riven!"_

_"NO! You are going to listen to me!" I exclaimed, opening the door to face them._

_"NO! I am not happy here, Riven! Can't you see that your father is horrible to me?!"_

_"No! He is perfectly nice to you! You need to learn to control your temper! You are upsetting Rosie, too!"_

_"I honestly don't give a shit, Riven! Run away and never come back!"_

_That was it. I went to Rosie's room, where she was huddled up in a ball under her bed._

_"Come on, Rosie. Get up."_

_She shook her head._

_"We are going to run away from here. Far away, where no one will find us."_

_"Can I take Mr Bunnykins and the rest of my teddies?"_

_"Yes."_

_She looked up at me with hope in her eyes._

_"When do we leave?"_

_"Tonight. When mummy and daddy go to sleep, we are going to leave. OK?"_

_She nodded._

_"Great. Now, come back with me and we can pack."_

_"OK."_

_We went back to my room, walking past our parents quietly. I don't know why. It's not like they would've noticed us anyway._

_We began to get our suitcases down from the top of my wardrobe. I passed her her Minnie Mouse one, while I got my camouflage one._

_"Do you want to get your teddies from your room?"_

_"Yes please!"_

_"OK. I will start packing your clothes."_

_After a few minutes, I heard my sister's dainty little footsteps tiptoeing across the landing. I gasped in horror as I heard my mum talk to her._

_"And where do you think you are going with all of that?" She asked, raging._

_"T-to Riven's room..."_

_"NO! Stop making a mess! Go back to your room! NOW!"_

_"N-n-no..."_

_"GO! Before I get the knife out!"_

_I remember gasping in horror. My mum's knife was the most terrifying thing she owned._

_I remember being victim of it numerous times. My sister was too young to get hurt..._

_I tried to warn her to obey our mum... But I was so scared that I was paralysed._

_"N-n-no!"_

_"OK then..." I heard my mother reach into her pocket._

_And I remember hearing the screams of my sister..._

_I remember going out onto the landing..._

_"I hate you!"_

* * *

_I remember changing... Changing my look, my lifestyle, my life._

_I didn't want to be like them. I didn't want to save the world._

_I didn't want to be like the Diamondz._

_The Diamondz._

_They were the heroes of my mother's generation._

_Heroes. Legends._

_And my mother was one of them._

_I didn't want to follow in her footsteps._

_I didn't want to be a hero._

_I wanted to be me._

_I had tried to be so much like her for the first fifteen years of my life._

_But then I wanted to change._

_Because I saw what they became._

_What they turned into._

_I remember coming down the stairs on morning, to the sound of my mother sizzling bacon on the stove._

_"Morning, swee... What are you wearing? Why aren't you wearing your proper fairy dress?"_

_I was wearing black, ripped jeans, with a black top and a leather jacket. The chains jangled from my neck._

_No more fairy glitter or sparkles for me._

_"Because... I've decided... I don't want to be like you, mum. I don't want to be like The Diamondz..."_

_"Why not?" I could sense my mum getting slightly offended and annoyed._

_"Because... I- I want to be me. Not somebody you want me to be. Not somebody everyone else wants be to be. What I want to be."_

_"No."_

_"What?"_

_"No. I will not stand for it!" My mum was now really angry. "You will become what I say you are to become, get it?"_

_"No. I don't get it. Why can't I be me?"_

_"Because you are going to continue the line of our family. You will become part of The Emeraldz, the next generation of heroes."_

_"No."_

_"Yes. You will obey me."_

_"NO."_

_"YES!"_

_"NO! I will not obey you, or Gran, or aunt Sylvia!"_

_"You will obey me, Flora, OK?"_

_"NO! I will never obey you! I will be me and me only!"_

_"Fine! Get out of here! Leave! Never come back! Betray your own family!"_

_"Fine! I will!"_

_"Go now, for all I care! Run away! Leave and never come back!"_

_It was the same everyday, for around two years._

_She started drinking, to get away from life._

_From me._

_She became more violent._

_Everyday, I would feel the impact of a belt on my back._

_The arguments continued, day after day._

_"You see, this is the reason your father committed suicide, you little bitch!"_

_That was it._

_I decided to take her idea to heart._

_Before I left, I said a simple sentence to her._

_I don't know how she took it._

_I hope I never know._

_"I hate you!"_


	2. Team

**Hey guys! I don't have anything to say other than... Hey guys! Which I already said.**

**Anyway, on with Hate...**

I walked through the streets. I wanted to remain hidden. I didn't want anyone to find me. I wanted to be me.

I had my hood up, walking through the dark streets and alleyways.

I turned the corner, and found a derelict, secluded shop.

I looked around.

It was in the middle of nowhere. No one would find me here.

I smashed the glass with my foot and made my way inside. It was an old, abandoned sweet shop. It wasn't wanted, just like me.

I soon discovered how tired I was, so I found a small corner and fell asleep.

* * *

I wandered through the streets for miles, past dark, derelict shops which looked like dungeons. Oak wood covered the windows and doors, while the parts of the glass you could see had been shattered into thousands of little pieces.

I soon found an old, abandoned sweet shop. I saw that the window had already been smashed, so I stepped through, to see what other unfortunate misfit was walking around, alone.

"Hello? Anybody here?"

I heard a small gasp. From a _girl_, no less.

"I _said: _Is anyone here?!"

"Me..."

I walked around aimlessly, trying to find whoever it was who spoke.

"I'm over here, douche bag."

I played it cool as I walked over to the girl, trying to act like I didn't care about what she said.

"Quit pretending. You'll never get anywhere. That's what I learned."

"Like I care what a street rat says."

"Don't act like you aren't one. Why else would you come here?"

"Fine. So... who _are _you?"

"I-I'm Flora."

"Riven."

She stood up and I shook her hand.

"So, Riven... How'd you get here?"

"Well I saw the smashed window and-"

"Dimwit. I _mean, _why are you in the streets? Why'd you come here?"

"Parent fought. A lot. Killed my sister." I tried to hold back my tears.

"I'm sorry for your loss..."

"Eh... Doesn't matter. So... Flora, was it?"

She nodded.

"Why are you here?"

"My mum wouldn't let me be _me_. My father committed suicide when I was ten, and my mum started drinking. She became more violent everyday, and she started to beat me. And one day she told me it was _my fault..._"

Tears started to form in her eyes. She looked so upset, and I couldn't help but put my arm around her and let her head rest on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Your parents _murdered _your _sister. _Their child..."

"Yeah, but everybody has to die at some point in their lives... Anyway, freedom of expression matters, too. Why didn't your mum let you be what you wanted?"

"Because my mum was such a nutter that she'd got it into her head that _I _needed to continue the family line of The Jewelz. I needed to be a part of The Emeraldz. Just like how my gran was a part of The Rubiez, and how my mother was part of The Diamondz."

"The whos?"

"The Jewelz. Generation after generation of heroes. Fairies, to be precise. Saved the world, won medals from the president and all that shit. I didn't want to be one of them."

"Fair enough. Why did your dad commit suicide?"

She shrugged.

"So... what now?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do we stay here together, or do we both go our separate ways, like this never happened?"

"I don't know... I guess I could use the company..."

"Yeah, same here... But we risk getting caught if we stay together."

"Not if we go out during the night."

"I guess... So are we a team?"

"I guess so."


	3. Waking Up

**Hellooooooooooooooo! It is one in the morning, so I thought I'd write some more fanfiction. This chapter is short because I wanted to leave it here. I am writing the next chapter now :)**

**UPDATE: Hey guys, I have written chapter 4, but it wont let me save it as a document in Doc Manager :( :(**

**I will find a way to upload it though!**

**Also, sorry for the shitty chapter title. I couldn't think of anything.**

**By the way, I have changed Flora's past a bit because it didn't seem like a good enough reason to run away.**

**Enjoy!**

I heard the city clock chime one.

_Clang!_

"Psst, Riven, wake up, it's one!"

Riven groaned, rolling over on the floor.

"Just... Just five more minutes, mum..." He mumbled.

"Riven! We don't have time for you to act like a retard! Get up!"

I guess now, that whole thing last night is out of the picture...

"Gee! OK, I'm u..." Riven sat up slowly, before realising where he was and that a 'street rat' was waking him up. "Oh... I'm guessing this isn't my house, is it?"

"'Fraid not, dude. Now get UP!"

"What time is it?"

"1:00. Hurry up!"

"What the fuck?! Why did you wake me up at ONE!?"

"Because we've got to find something to eat, asshole."

"Why can't we go during the day?"

"Because we need to stay hidden. Do you want to go home?"

Riven shook his head.

"Just as I thought. Anyway, our parents probably 'really regret' what they said, so they probably called the police."

"I doubt it. You're just doing some wishful thinking, sweetheart." Riven said, bitterly.

Riven's right. I doubt our parents are looking anyway. Even if they are, they probably just want us to come home so they can beat us to death for not obeying their bloody rules...

And then I remembered.

"Miele..."


	4. Miele

**Aloha, me amigas! I just mixed two languages and I don't care! YAY!**

**Enjoy!**

I turned around and watched her as she bolted out of the window.

I called after her.

"Flora!"

No answer.

"Flora!"

No answer.

I decided to go after her.

Lucky for me, I know how to hitch a ride.

I ran out into the road and jumped onto a car going in the same direction she had gone.

I kept my balance until I saw her running down a side road.

"Flora!" I called as I jumped off the car and ran down the side road.

I finally caught up to her and grabbed her wrist.

"Flora..." I panted.

She squirmed and tried to get out of my grip.

"Flora... Why did you run away like that?"

"No! Let me get to her!"

"Flora..." I pushed her softly against a wall and made her sit down.

"Why did you run away from me? Who do you need to get to?"

"Miele..."

"Who is that?"

"My... my younger sister. I need to save her from our mother..."

"Flora... You can't save her now... Your mother will think she's been kidnapped."

"So?"

"So... They will track her down. If they find her, they find us. It's as simple as that."

"Well- well I'm staying here until morning. Then I'm going to get her."

"Flora, you're being irrational. Come back with me to the shop. _Please._"

"No."

"Fine. Well, I'm staying with you then."

"But- but... why?"

"Because we're a team now. We promised. And I don't break promises."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

We fell asleep against the wall.

I woke up a few hours later, only to find it was still early. About three.

I looked over to see that Flora had awoken. I could see from her movements that she was cold.

It was winter, after all.

I took off my jacket and draped it over her shoulders, before putting my arm over her shoulder and letting her head rest on my shoulder.

I held her close.

"Goodnight, Flora."


End file.
